


Flickering Lights and Bar Fights

by inamamagic



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamamagic/pseuds/inamamagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Helena exchange stories at the ER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flickering Lights and Bar Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: “we both got in separate bar fights downtown and now we’re waiting in the ER comparing stories” au
> 
> (via: http://obprompts.tumblr.com/)

Sarah winced as spasms of pain shot through her shoulder. Her phone had an ugly scratch from skidding down the pavement. Allison had headed off to take care of the paperwork, leaving her alone to stare at the flickering light at the end of the room. The screams of a new patient filled the room, and she gasped slightly before settling down again. Popping her feet up on the bed, she lay back, nursing her bruised arm, noticing the spatters of blood for the first time.

There was a shuffling by the curtains next to her. Sarah frowned. A small, pale hand peeked through the gap.

"Excuse me?" she snapped. "D'you mind?"

The hand swept the curtain back, revealing Helena's sunken eyes.

"Should've known," muttered Sarah, lying back down and wincing again at her shoulder.

A dry chuckle escaped Helena's mouth.

"Sestra."

"Who did you kill now?" groaned Sarah.

Helena snorted. "I killed nobody."

A bubble of derisive laughter grew in Sarah's throat. "Yeah right you didn't."

Helena swept the curtains back completely. "I tell the truth. I killed nobody."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and turned to face her sister. "So why're you here then?"

Helena shrugged. "Brother sestra bring me here, but I don't need a doctor."

Sarah spotted the emerging bruise on Helena's face and noted her cut lip.

Helena pointed at Sarah's arm. "Vot happened?"

Sarah shrugged. "Got into a fight. Some bastard thought he'd be handsy."

Helena continued to stare at her bruises. "I kill him for you. Vot he look like?"

"No, that's alright, I've taken care of him," said Sarah. "And besides, I'm only here because Allison thinks I have a concussion. Which I don't. My shoulder hit the floor first."

Helena's gaze remained unmoving. Sarah made an irritated noise.

"What happened to you, meathead?"

Helena's eyes flicked upwards in a glare. "Do not call me this."

"Then tell me what happened."

Helena blinked without responding for a while. The light at the end of the room continued to flicker.

"That vun is annoying me," she said, pointing at it.

"You gonna tell me or what?" asked Sarah with a huff.

"I shove some guy who is rude to brother sestra," said Helena. "He say bad things."

"What things?" said Sarah immediately, a surge of fury rising in her chest. "Who was the guy? Was it someone he was with?"

Helena shrugged. "I see him sad, he pretends, but I know. I know my brother sestra vell."

Sarah made a mental note to interrogate Felix when she saw him, because she knew Helena wasn't going to give up anything of importance.

"I throw him, like this," she said, demonstrating a shove. "And then his friends, they push me, and I hit my head, here." She touched the back of her head. "So I broke their arms."

"Nice," said Sarah with a slight grin. "This guy," she said, gesturing at her arm. "Wouldn't leave us alone and followed us out back, threatened Allison. So I punched him in the face and broke his bloody nose, but then he shoved me." She took a deep breath. "Allison got us out of there."

Helena remained penseive for a while. Sarah grew uncomfortable under her stare.

"What?" she snapped.

"That blood," she said, pointing at the splatters on Sarah's arm and the side of her face. "From his nose?"

"Uh..." said Sarah, avoiding Helena's eye. "Well... uh..."

Helena grinned.


End file.
